Entryway access controls for automated actuation of serial access functions as may be necessary for operation of plural doors at airlocks or vestibules, or for operation of normally locked doors, have heretofore required mechanical interconnection of user accessible controllers and entryway actuators (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,735, 4,376,352, and 4,291,500). Hard wired electrical systems are also known. Aside from extensive planning and construction requirements inherent in such systems, these controls when used for two door entryways, such as vestibules, are complex and difficult to repair, with hard wired electrical systems generally requiring a minimum of three or four user accessible actuators (such as push plates or the like) for activation of the doors from positions on each side of the vestibule and from within the vestibule.
Wireless systems utilizing radio frequency controllers are also known. Heretofore known and utilized wireless systems have required four push plates (or other actuators) in vestibule deployments because of the RF transmitter coding requirements necessary to assure proper opening sequence of the vestibule doors. Wireless systems, particularly well known for automated garage door operations, have included two channel transmitters with separate actuating buttons for operation of an electrical light, lock, gate, and/or door opening.
Such heretofore known systems have not provided a wireless controller which can initiate serial entryway access functions with only a single user request signal. Such a controller would reduce expense associated with many applications, would allow retrofitting of older applications, and would simplify use. Further improvement could thus be utilized.